saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Road of Blood
According to the teachings of Haqim, the Assamite clan is charged to judge other Cainites and punish the unworthy. Of all the tenets Haqim passed down to his childer, this is the strictest. Each member recognizes that Caine’s blood is a gift, not a right, and not everyone deserves to have it. The Road of Blood formed around this rule, setting out a set of rigid guidelines to adhere to in order to find clarity in purpose and ensure correct judgments. Most Assamites following the Road of Blood belong to the nomadic warrior sect, taking up the mantle of judges and executioners for the rest of the clan. A few non-Assamites join the ranks of the Sentinels, but most view them with a wary eye, assuming they only seek the power of diablerie. Despite the proclivity for diablerie that comes with being an adherent of the Road of Blood, much of the Road’s doings go unnoticed by Cainite society. Sentinels are careful in their actions, taking pains to ensure each judgment is correct and deserved before acting. Careless decisions and wrongful deaths degrade the integrity and sacred duty of the orders handed down by Haqim. Judgments often work on extended timescales, following the idea that a vampire’s lifetime is too long for hasty decisions. Those who abuse the charge for diablerie or attract unwanted attention are dealt with immediately. Sentinels spend as much time policing their own ranks as they do on the rest of Cainite society, ensuring that every single member retains a constant vigil against corruption and failure. Nickname: Sentinels Ethics of the Blood: • The blood of Caine is a gift that must be earned. • Purity, honor, and discipline are the hallmarks of a warrior. • Do not act with haste — every action requires careful consideration. • Allowing the Beast to take control is a sign of weakness and unfitness to retain Caine’s blood. Organization: Sentinels often work alone and keep to themselves. They tend to set up areas to cover and rarely encounter one another. Most of their organization follows a mentor/student relationship as new members are trained in the Road. Otherwise, following the Road is very solitary. Each adherent travels to areas dictated by their clan, judging and dealing with the unworthy as necessary. Aura: Resolve. A follower of the Road of Blood takes his task seriously and is dedicated to following through. The aura modifier affects Willpower rolls. Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control Sins Against the Blood Rating Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Acting impulsively in any situation Discipline is strength. 9 Allowing actions to be dictated by emotion Passion is the first stirring of the Beast. 8 Succumbing to frenzy Our will must be unshakable. 7 Failing to diablerize an unworthy vampire Return the blood of the unworthy to Haqim. 6 Acting cowardly or dishonorably Our actions reflect on our father, Haqim. 5 Allowing the unworthy to go unpunished We are the judges of the unliving. 4 Showing weakness before the unworthy We represent Haqim in all things. 3 Failing to honor an oath Our honor is what sets us apart. 2 Submitting to the will of an unworthy prince or elder Nothing in this world may sway us from our sacred purpose. 1 Becoming oathbound to another Cainite We serve Haqim and no other. Category:Morality